Total Drama Island Horror Island
by PCD-TDI-A-M.BABYSENA
Summary: When Chris is chilling at his masion away from the teens, a killer makes his way to the island and starts killing everyone one by one...Read to find out who will stop him! I DO NOT OWN TDI!
1. The Horror Begins

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

_Chris' Mansion_

**Chris' POV:**

While I was sitting on my personal massage chair and drinking my expensive wine at my mansion, located far away from those losers at Camp Wawanakwa, Chef came in the room and stood next to the huge fireplace.

"Chris! The teens are still at Camp Wawanakwa! You told me that you sent them all home – what's going on man?!" asked Chef.

"Relax Chef, I left them there only for a little while. I needed some time away from them." I explained.

"Well, when are we going back?" Chef asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow." I said calmly.

Chef left the room looking worried for some reason. He acted like he actually liked those annoying little bitches. We're leaving tomorrow anyways. They haven't even been there alone for 24 hours yet.

_Back At Camp Wawanakwa_

**Heather's POV:**

"Where the hell is Chris?!" I yelled so everyone can hear me.

"Good question. He hasn't waked us up this morning at all." Trent said.

"Hey, Chef is gone too!" said Duncan.

"Oh no! Who's going to make us breakfast, lunch, and dinner!" panicked Owen.

"This must be another dumb ass challenge. They'll show up sometime." I said.

"So there is no challenge! Awesome!" cheered Geoff.

"This is the challenge, obviously. There trying to find out how long we can stay with out them, duh!" I said.

"Well a challenge like this comes once in a life time at a dump like this. I'm going back to the cabin after breakfast." Lashawna said.

That's the same thing everybody else did.

_Gopher Girl's Cabin/Midnight_

**Gwen's POV:**

Still no sign of Chris or Chef. I'm concerned if this is even a challenge.

"Hey, Heather?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that this is a challenge?"

"Gwen, have I ever said something I'm not sure of?"

"I don't know."

"Well I haven't, and I will not!"

"Okay, okay! Just saying. Chill out."

Uh…I have no idea what's up with her! She's a complete bitch!

"Sorry okay. I didn't mean to go off on u like that." Heather explained.

"It's fine"

"The truth is I am kind of getting a worried. It's been a while." Heather said.

"I'm worried too."

Then, all of the sudden Trent just busted in the cabin, panting.

"Trent! What's wrong?!"

"Ze…Ze…Ezekiel!

"What 'bout him?" Heather asked.

"He got shot dead!"

"WHAT!!!" we both shouted.

"C'mon!" he shouted.


	2. The Talk

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

_The Camp Fire 12:02_

**Trent's POV:**

We got the camp fire and saw everyone crowing the place.

"Who would do such a thing? " said Katie.

"Oh my gosh! I know right!" said Saide.

"Could be one of us?" said Harold.

"I don't know man." aid Geoff.

"We need to get out of here!" I yelled.

I grabbed Gwen and went into the boys Gopher cabin.

_Boys Gopher Cabin_

**Gwen's POV:**

"Trent?! What the hell?!" I asked.

"Gwen…The killer is obviously one of us." Said Trent

"Trent… How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Gwen, we are at a deserted island. There's pretty much no way some one could make their way here." Trent Explained.

"Your right. But, what if someone did?" I asked.

"Gwen."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop."


	3. The List

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

_Gopher Girls Cabin_

**Gwen's POV:**

I've been thinking about what Trent said today and I'm not really sure if he's right. It could be one of us, or, it could be a serial killer-who knows! But if it is one of us, just to be safe, I should start a list of the people who might be the killer.

_The Killer List_

_Heather- She's a mean, manipulative, evil, bossy, back stabbing bitch. She's probably looking for some revenge._

_Noah- He seems like an evil genius. It could be all a part of his diabolical plan. And he's very quiet._

_Lindsay- Under that entire dumb blonde hair and idiot attitude she might be just fooling everyone._

_Izzy- She is a psycho!_

_Beth- She might have had it with everyone here. She could have only been nice because she wanted to cover up all of her diabolical plans. Remember; most serial killers aren't pretty._

_Justin: Okay, he's hot but he could be the killer. He's so quiet._

_Harold: He's a freak._

_Duncan: The guy's been in Juvie! What else can I say about him? He somewhat looks like a teenage killer._

Well that's it for my list. I sure hope it's not one of us.


	4. Cabin Drama

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

_The Woods_

**Killer's POV:**

Well, well, well. Gwen thinks there's a killer on the island. Well I don't think anyone else should think that. If they think there is a killer on the island they will get in groups and hunt me down. And obviously, if I die, then so will the killing. They are going to all vanish by the time I'm done with them.

_The Gopher Girls Cabin_

**Gwen's POV:**

Everyone is still shocked about what happened the other night. No one has said a word all morning. Until a sigh was heard.

"What the hell!" said Heather. "Chris' ass should be here by now!" Where the hell is he?!"

"Chris is gone?" asked Lindsay.

"DUH! What do you think?!" said Heather.

"Do you think the killer might have killed him too?" I asked.

"Killer? There's no killer on the island Gwen. It's all part of Chris' diabolical challenge." Said Heather.

"What about Ezekiel?" asked Beth.

"Oh, please. Do you really think there would be a killer on the island? Chris probably just kidnapped him and had a fake 'dead body' made." Said Heather.

"That does sound possible, but what if it's one of us?" I asked.

"No way." Said Heather.

"And why is that?" questioned Lashawna.

"Because, there is no way anyone could have brought a gun to the island because the security guards had to strip search every one of us and check our luggage." said Heather.

"She's Right" said Lashawna.

"Well then it's obviously a killer." I said.

"Ugghh! There is no killer! It's all Chris!!!!" screamed Heather.

A couple seconds after Heather screamed that it was all Chris, Everyone ran in the room.

"We-we, heard screaming I-is everything a-a-all right?" stuttered DJ.

"Were fine" said Heather with an attitude.

"Sure, because that was VERY loud." Said Duncan.

"Yeah we know." I said.

"Who knew Hannah can scream so loud." Lindsay said.

"Well, Heather, tell us. Why did you scream something about Chris?" said Courtney. "Are you giving them information that they don't need to know about us? Maybe you're behind all of this. Are you trying to convince them to kill the Bass? What exactly are you doing? Why is Ezekiel dead?"

"What is Cassandra talking about?" said Lindsay.

"It's Courtney, Lindsay." Courtney pointed out.

All Lindsay did after that was just a blank expression.

"Whatever." Courtney said. "So Heather. Mind an explanation?

"For what! How the hell should I know how this all happened?" Heather yelled out and made her way to the door.

"Heather! Where are you going come back! The killer is still out there! We have to stay together!" I said trying to stop her.

She Scoffed "Yeah right, the killer. Please Gwen. I don't believe in this shit." She said that and left the cabin. I have no idea where she went.


	5. Is There A New Couple?

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

_The Woods_

**Killer's POV:**

Well, that was just entertaining. I know who I'm killing. And who I'm not going to kill. This just got much more interesting.

_Still in the Woods_

**Heather's POV:**

I have been walking in the woods for 3 hours now and it's almost midnight. I want to go the cabin but, I'm lost. By this point I'm very scared. What if Gwen was right? I had no idea how to get back to the camp area. I was lost for good now, and very afraid of what might happen to me pretty soon. It was very dark out here and the only light was coming from the moon. I was scared and alone. I sat down on some timber and buried my face on my knees. I don't know how long I was crying but I heard a noise behind me that made me stop. I turned around and saw him behind me.

"Hey Heather?" said Duncan.

"Duncan?"

Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing. Why are you here?"

He sighed "Well, I couldn't sleep after you left the cabin. I was worried about you. With all the killing and junk. Come on. Let's go back to camp."

"Where is it?"

"Okay. I kind of, sort of forgot the way back to camp"

"What?!"

"Yeah sorry. Hey, at least you're not alone now."

"Yeah but I'm stuck with you."

He sat down right next to me and started talking.

"Listen; if you don't want me here I can leave."

Before I was able to say a word he interrupted me.

"I came for you because I care about you."

"What?"

"I wasn't just messing around with you the first day I came on the island just because you were smoking hot."

"You weren't?"

"No."

Before I was able to respond, he leaned in and kissed me on my lips. I froze. I wasn't able to move or make a sound. I kissed him back. The kiss lasted for a couple seconds. After it was over, he pulled back and just left. Leaving me there.

**Killer's POV:**

How interesting. I would kill Heather but I think it would be too soon.


	6. Found Her

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

_Bass Boy's Cabin_

**Duncan's POV:**

"I'm so stupid! Why did I do that?! Why did I even go after her?! Why did I kiss her?! Why did I leave?! Why am I worried about her now?! I should love Courtney! Not Heather!" I screamed inside my head. After that was a growl.

"So Duncan, any reason you haven't stopped growling?" asked DJ.

"I'm fine." I responded.

"You sure Duncan?"

"Yes!" I raised my voice a little.

"Okay, if you say so"

"And with that he left the cabin. I was there alone. For some reason, I can't stop worrying about her, and I don't feel anything for Courtney. After what a bitch she was to Heather last night it just ended for me. Did I love her? Uggghhh! I have to look for her!

The second I left the cabin, I saw Courtney. She was probably going to come in and talk to me or something.

"Courtney?" I asked.

"Where were you going?" She asked in a super bitchy tone.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I am a CIT!"

"So?"

"So, that means you have to listen to me!"

"Okay, first of all, that listening to you part…Yeah, that's never going to happen okay?"

"What?!"

"You heard me bitch." And with that I just left her there, screaming to her self. That actually felt good.

_The Woods_

**Duncan's POV:**

"Where the hell is she!" I yelled out.

"Maybe right behind you…Want to check it out anytime? I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and saw Heather.

"There you are! Where have you been?!"

"What are you doing here?!"

"Looking for you."

"Why?"

"Because of what I said yesterday."

And with that we made our way back to camp.


	7. The News

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

_Chris' Mansion: The Day After Duncan Finds Heather In The Woods_

**Chris' POV:**

While relaxing in my comfortable king size bed, Chef Hatchet comes in bursting through the door looking at me.

"Chris! Do you have any what happened in the last 2 days?!"

"Um…I've been chilling out. Yeah, that's what happened." I said happily.

"Ezekiel has been shot dead! Someone died! Back at camp, where you were spouse to take care of the kids! Now look at what happened, we got a lawsuit in our ass!"

I was shocked and scared too. I was shocked to know that someone would kill someone in MY camp and make their way to the island. I was scared to go back there and scared to go to jail and stripped out of my job as a host. I've fucked up bad this time.

"What?! Someone shot one of MY casts In MY island?!"

"Yes! I just told u that's what happened! We have to get there now!"

I picked up the phone and registered a flight on my private plane for us to the camp and told my maids to pack mine and chefs stuff right away.


	8. Rape and Murder

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

_The Woods Late at Night_

**Killer's POV:**

Well, now, this is pretty interesting. Gwen and Trent are on the look for the killer. Heather and Duncan are sure heating things up. I wonder if Duncan will leave Courtney. After all, Courtney did trash Heather about Ezekiel's death. Hahahahaha, so much drama here. I wonder who the next victim is. A female perhaps. Yes…A good one.

_Gopher Girls Cabin_

**Izzy's POV:**

"Hey guys! Isn't this a great weather?" I said cheerful.

"It's pouring out there crazy!" Heather said.

"Yeah, but it's so pretty! I love it!" I said.

"It does sound a little nice and soothing." Gwen said

"I know right! I'm gonna go jogging!" I said.

"Here we go again." Heather said.

"Izzy, are you crazy-"

"Why, yes Gwen of course she's a complete maniac." Heather said interrupting Gwen.

"Izzy, the killer is still on the loose! You can't go out there." Gwen said.

"Oh please, Gwen, the killer can't harm me!" I said with confidence.

"Suet yourself crazy, but if you die, it wont be our fault. Just saying." Heather said.

"Heather, I'll be okay." I said, and made my way out of the cabin. It looked pretty nice actually. I started jogging toward the woods. I know what your thinking; bad idea! Haha, well I'm E-scope and there's nothing that will stop me! I'm invincible!

_Out in the woods_

**Killer's POV:**

It was pouring when I started hearing some foot steps. It sounded like someone was running. I hid and took a look at who it was. It was Izzy! Well, well, well, look's like my hot female pray came to me. Excellent, now is my chance to teach crazy a little lesson. "Never be alone in the woods". You never know what's gonna get you…Or who. Haha!

She was getting closer, and closer. I was getting too thirsty for her flesh and body as well as soul. God, she looked good all wet, half naked and jogging in the rain. I could just eat her up. And then, there she was, just passing me by the bushes with out seeing me. I grabbed her right away and covered her mouth with my hands. She tried to scream, but I was too strong. Then I covered her lips over with tape and I dragged her over the dirt, getting her body muddy and dirty while letting the rain clean it up while I dragged her. She looked like my slave. She was all wet and covered by mud and she was so dirty, but the rain was getting her wetter and cleaning her while I made her dirty. Finally we reached my tent. I picked her up and threw her on the bed. I took my clothes off and ripped hers off. She looked so good. The best part about an average 16 year old babe. I jumped on top of her and took my mask off, and went in her. She screamed at first probably because she wasn't big enough to fit me in, but later she gave in, and had fun. And so did I. I could tell she enjoyed it, but she wasn't done yet. I turned her over and doggy styled her. Must have hurt, she was screaming even louder, but later on, they turned out to be moans and screams of pleasure. When she stopped screaming and moaning, I assumed we were done, but she sure wasn't. She wanted more. She turned and grabbed my man hood, and tasted me. But she did more then that. She treated me like I was a lollipop or a candy cane. I ended up being her hard candy. Ms. Little Deep Throat was doing a very nice job in fact, I gave her a little present she would not stop jugging down. It was fun while it lasted, but I couldn't just use her and let her get away. I had to terminate her. While she was sleeping, I grabbed a knife and slit her throat open. She was bleeding like crazy. I carried her back to the campfire and dropped her in the middle still bleeding and naked. That should be a lesson to her and the rest.


	9. Corpse 2

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

_Camp Fire: Morning_

**Lindsay's POV:**

I'm usually the type that wakes up late and gets a good sleep, but today for some reason I woke up around 6 am. Weird. I couldn't sleep because of the smell that was bothering me. It smelled like a dead animal or something, I got pretty worried. I went outside to see what was going on. There was nothing there. I walked around the camp and finally reached the camp fire. And there she was. I let out a load scream. I bet everyone heard me.

_Bass Boys Cabin_

**Duncan's POV:**

As I was sleeping and dreaming about undressing a hot chick at a Aerosmith concert, I woke up to a really loud and scared scream.

"Guys, did you all hear that?" I said.

"Yeah dude, what was that?" Geoff said.

"What if it was a girl that got attacked or something by the killer?" Dj said horrified.

"You might be right man, let's go check it out." I said.

"Umm, yeah, you guys go ahead I'll just stay here…where it's safe." Dj said hugging his teddy bear.

Me and Geoff grabbed Dj and dragged him down to the camp fire. When we came down there, the boys from the other team were already there crowding something or someone and the girls were covering their eyes.

"Dude's what happened here?" Geoff asked.

"Iz-Iz-nu-de-re-got captured-rape-bloo-ew-dea-dead-naked-corpes!" Owen said trough his tears. Words those were not understandable.

"What?" I asked.

"Just take a look." Noah said trying not to puke.

What we saw was the corpse of Izzy. She was naked and she had bled from her neck. Someone definitely did this. How could this have happened? Next thing we know, the rest of the gopher girls came out. They looked confused. They must have not seen the body.

"Hey, what happened here? We heard a scream and Lindsay and Izzy were not in the cabin." Gwen said.

We all moved away from Izzy so the girls could see what happened.

"Oh my god! How did this happen?" Lashawna asked.

"We don't know, we just found her corpse." Trent said and went to hug Gwen.

"Ugh, we told her not to leave the cabin. This must have happened after she left." Heather.

"Well, you would know sweetie" Courtney said.

"Um, what is that spouse to mean?" Heather asked.

"Well, obviously you're behind all of this. Who else would kill off people in the island?" Courtney said.

"Courtney, she could not have done this! She was in the cabin with all of us last night. We stayed up all night, because we could not sleep, and she didn't leave the cabin. So she could have not done it. I'm not standing up for her, but hey, um just preventing you from sounding retarded." Gwen said.

Heather glanced at her and said, "See, and besides it's too late for you to say that Gwen, she already sounds retarded."

At this, Courtney growled and jumped at Heather, in defense Heather pushed her off of her self, and nailed her back on the ground and punched her, but before Courtney could do something in defense, the fight was broken up.

"God you're a bitch." Heather said.

"Hmp! You know you did this Heather! I'm not gonna believe a word you say! You're the manipulative one here, you must have done this!" Courtney said in her defense.

"If I wanted her to die, I would have never tried to keep her in the cabin. And I couldn't have done anything when I was inside all night! Besides, I would never kill someone. My nails and would get messed up. There's no way I'm letting that happen." Heather said.

"Whatever" Courtney said with an attitude and sat on some lumber. She really was being a bitch.

"So, what are we gonna do with the body?" Cody asked.

"I don't know, who you think might have done it? Is there someone that we don't know that might have killed Izzy and Ezekiel?" Tyler asked.

"Probably." I answered.

"Well, just to be safe, where do you guys think she got killed?" Trent asked.

"Well, not here, because she would have screamed, and from the looks of this corpse it was killed only a couple hours ago. She might have been raped then killed in the woods and brought here to scare the shit out of us." Noah said.

"Dang boy, you smart!" Lashawna said.

"Wait! Maybe it was him! That's how he probably knows it all" Harold said.

"What? Think about it. I could not have raped her or taken her clothes off because she would have killed me easily and I could most certainly not have killed her. Even if I did do it, why would I tell you what might the scenario had been, hmm?" Noah explained.

Well, he actually had a point there.

"Anyways, let's just bury the corpse and get it over with." Tyler said.

And that's exactly what we did.


	10. Chris Is Back!

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

_Chris' Cabin Back At Camp Early In the Morning_

**Chris' POV:**

I and Chef just made it back this morning. We both went right to my cabin to wake everyone.

"Hello campers. I need all of you too report to the dining hall, it is very important. No challenge. We have to talk. We have heard about what has been going on here while I and Chef were gone, and we need to know everything you campers know for your safety. Every camper report to the dining hall immediately." After my announcements were done I and Chef made our way to the dining hall.

_Dining Hall_

"Chris!" An outrageous teen voice yelled "What the fuck is going on here! You're behind this aren't you?" Heather went on.

"Chris, if you're behind this, I won't loose any sleep killing you after what you've done." Duncan informed me.

"Oh my god! Chris I'm so glad that you're back! Finally this challenge is over! Yay! I lived! EEE!" Lindsay said.

"Guys! I'm going to need all of you to settle down, seriously." I said. "You see, me and Chef left the island to take some time off the night that Ezekiel was murdered. We found out the day after what went on the island. So Ezekiel's death had nothing to do with us. And since someone is already dead some how, I think we should all go back to our cabins and pack so we can get out of here."

"Well, you know about what happened to Ezekiel, but do you know about what happened to Izzy?" Eva said.

"Izzy? No, what happened to her?" I asked.

"She's dead too" Harold said. "She must have been raped then killed"

"Oh man! TWO! TWO died!" I yelled.

"Yeah, and it all happened when you weren't here. Looks like this is all your fault" Heather said.

"Alright! Enough chitty chatting. Everyone go back to their cabins and pack their stuff. I will call a boat to get us out of here once everyone makes it to the dock." I said. 'Now go."

Everyone made their way to their cabins, whispering.


	11. We're Stuck

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

_Woods_

**Killer's POV:**

"No. He will not take them away from me. I will kill all of them." I thought in my head.

_Gopher Girls Cabin_

**Heather's POV:**

We all went in our cabin and started packing. I was just glad we were getting the hell out of this death trap. And then, we all heard something that startled us.

Lindsay screamed. "Oh my god! What was that?" Lindsay said.

"I'll check it" Leshawna said.

_Outside_

We all waited quietly till we heard another scream. That's when me, and Gwen ran out the cabin. We couldn't believe what we saw! Chris and Chef were both shot!

"Oh my god!" I said.

"What's going on here?" Duncan said rushing out of his cabin. Right after that question Geoff and DJ both screamed.

"OK what's going on here?" Courtney said coming out. "Oh my god! Our ride out of this place is dead! What are we gonna do?"

"I saw we swim" Duncan said.

"Are you crazy? We'll die!" Courtney said.

"What's wrong princess? Not a good swimmer?" Duncan asked.

"Oh Duncan, I can assure you that I am a much better swimmer then you." Courtney said.

"Enough. We have to find out what to do." Trent said.

"Yeah he's right. What are we going to do?" Gwen said.

"Well, Chris did say he was going _call _us a ride. Why don't we check him to see if he has a phone on him. And then, if he does, we could call some one perhaps the cops to get us out of here." Harold said.

"Uh-huh, yeah that's not such a good idea." Duncan said.

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" I asked.

"They'll probably pin the whole thing on me since I'm the juvie kid, and they'll take me back to juvie." Duncan said.

"Well, we're not gonna risk our lives just so you won't go to juvie. Besides, it does sound like a good idea." I said.

"Really Heather? Does it?" Duncan asked.

I just stayed silent. I remembered what happened couple nights ago.

He smirked.

"Guys, we have to find a way to get out of here." Bridgette said.

"I checked Chris and Chef, neither of them have any communication device." Harold said.

"Well, were screwed." I said.

"Not quite. We might still have some other options." Noah said.

"Like?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know" Noah said.

"Awkward, you're the one that usually knows _everything_." I said.

"Yeah, because I read a lot. And I actually have common sense. But honey, I'm not the one that reads and thinks about this kind of shit okay." Noah said.

"Wow Noah." Cody said smiling.

I just scoffed.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Beth asked.

"Hey, isn't there like a camera crew or some shit like that" I asked.

"Yeah but their probably not here. I doubt that we would even be rolling." Gwen said.

"True, not after the last couple events." I said. I was actually glad we weren't rolling. That meant that no one saw what happened between me and Duncan. But that also means no one saw the murders.

"But what about our families. They would become worried about us and have a search team look for us or something." Noah said.

"Let's hope that happens." Leshawna said.

"So what do we do now?" Cody asked.

"Lock ourselves in the cabins till something happens I guess." Trent said.

"Yeah, good idea." DJ said.

And we all made our way to our cabins with disappointment and locked ourselves in.


	12. Skinned

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

_Middle of the Night in the Woods_

**Killers' POV:**

I've been watching these pathetic teens. They are scared of their wits. I have to take out expectable one. The one everyone would think that die. Because of her brains. But because of what happened to Izzy, they might I might be thinking that I would be trying take out the useful and smart ones. I am, by the way. But let's twist it up a little. After what happened with Izzy, I believe I deserve a little break and little easiness.

_Gopher's Girls Cabin, Same Time, Everyone is asleep._

**Killers' POV:**

Since Lindsay was dumb this would be easy. I saw her mistake someone as Tyler. As I walked up to her I could hear her breath. I tapped her shoulder softly.

"Lindsay? Lindsay?" I talked softly.

She turned around and softly and smiled at me.

"Tyler?" She asked.

"Yeah, hey, you wanna go take a walk around the beach." I asked her.

"Sure" She smiled even bigger.

We left the cabin without waking anyone up.

_Beach_

**Killers' POV:**

As we started walking down the beach she started talking to me.

"Oh my god, it is to amazing spending time with you Tyler" She smiled at me.

"Yeah same with you Lindsay" I said snickering.

"So, you wanna make out" She asked anxiously.

"Sure." I said. Wow, these ladies can't resist my bad boy charm.

We walked down the shore and started kissing me. She's a good kisser, I guess. Eh, I've kissed better. Since she had her eyes closed, this was my chance. I grabbed my crowbar and wacked her in the head. She totally passed out. I grabbed her and took her to my tent in the woods. I got my canoe and as a carried the beauty on my shoulders I dragged the canoe to the shore. I got on the canoe and settled her in as well. I made sure I didn't forget my utensils. In the canoe, I knew that she would wake up and she wasn't dead. So, I had to finish her off now. I had some drugs that I would give to her by needles. I stuck the needle in her neck and killed her intently. There was no pulse. In the canoe we went all the way back to where we were the first time, in the beach where the cabins could get a view of us. I grabbed some of my utensils and used them to skin her. After I was done skinning her I threw her in the water and caused the water to get all bloody. This would be a great way to locate where her corpse was. After I dropped off the body, I made my way back to my tent to get my good night sleep.


	13. Middle of the Night

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

_Gopher Girls Cabin After Lindsay's Death_

**Gwen's POV:**

I woke up. I just couldn't sleep. After all that had happened these past few days. I was too scared. I decided to take another look at the list I made the night Ezekiel died.

_The Killer List_

_Heather- She's a mean, manipulative, evil, bossy, back stabbing bitch. She's probably looking for some revenge. – _She was with me when Ezekiel died, and she was with me when Izzy died, she also with me when Chris and Chef died. I don't think it could be her.

_Noah- He seems like an evil genius. It could be all a part of his diabolical plan. And he's very quiet. – _Giving ideas_._

_Lindsay- Under that entire dumb blonde hair and idiot attitude she might be just fooling everyone. _– Too dumb. Also with us during the murders.

_Izzy- She is a psycho! – _She's dead_._

_Beth- She might have had it with everyone here. She could have only been nice because she wanted to cover up all of her diabolical plans. Remember; most serial killers aren't pretty. – _She was also with us during the murders.

_Justin: Okay, he's hot but he could be the killer. He's so quiet. – _Still think he could be it_._

_Harold: He's a freak. – _He tried to help.

_Duncan: The guy's been in Juvie! What else can I say about him? He somewhat looks like a teenage killer. – _He didn't want us to call the police.

There. I was done. I edited my list. But then again, what if it isn't one of us? What if there really is a killer? There is a big chance there is. Just then I noticed something strange. Someone was missing. Lindsay! I jumped out of bed and woke everyone up.

"Lindsay!" I yelled. Then everyone else screamed.

"Gwen! Shut the fuck up, some of us are trying to sleep!" Heather yelled.

Leshawna shot a look at Heather. "What?" Heather said.

"What's wrong girl?" Leshawna asked.

"Lindsay is missing!" I said.

"She's probably around here some where. Where can she go?" Beth said.

"What if the killer took her?" I asked.

This woke Heather up. "Hey, when did she leave?"

"I don't know" I said.

"Great, can't go back to sleep now." Heather said.

"Well, this is more important then your little sleep Heather. Don't you see, there is a killer on the loose!" I said.

"Yeah I see. Maybe she went to the bathroom. She'll be back." Heather said.

"What if she isn't?" I said.

"You wanna check?" Heather said.

"As a matter affect I do." I said.

"Well then, let's go." Heather said getting up. "Leshawna and Gwen, come with me. Beth stay here just in case Lindsay shows up.


	14. The Search for Lindsay

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

**Heather's POV: **

We left the cabin, me Leshawna and Gwen. We made our way to the bathrooms. We entered and checked the whole place. Not there.

"See, she's not here." Gwen said.

"Well then, let's keep looking." I said. "She should be around here somewhere." I said.

"You know what I don't get? Why are you so worried about her?" Leshawna asked me.

"It's not just her. Since I'm a born leader, I assume I should take leader ship in this and make sure no one gets hurt." I said.

"It's almost dawn. What if we never find her" Gwen said.

"We will, okay." I said.

"Do you think we're too late? The sun is rising." Gwen said.

"We don't know when she left, maybe we're not." I said.

"What if she went into the woods?" Leshawna said.

"She knows were not spouse to go there. Trent made sure no one would. Besides, this is Lindsay, why would she ever be in the woods." Gwen said.

"Except if she was captured." I said.

"Should we check?" Gwen asked.

"No, remember, we shouldn't go there. We could be killed." I said.

"Yeah, true." Gwen said.

"I think we should do in to see if she came in" Leshawna said.

"Yeah, okay." I said. I just couldn't believe I was getting along with these losers.

We went in the cabin and Beth was staring at us. "Did you guys find her, I've been worried sick about you all." Beth said.

"No, she didn't come here either?" Leshawna asked.

"No." Beth said.

"Look, the sun is already up there." I said.

"Great, we can use the light to see." Gwen said.

"Yeah, let's go back." Leshawna said.

"I think we should check the beach again." Gwen said.

"Alright, let's go."I said.

We walked on the beach until we saw something strange.

"Where can she be?" I asked.

"I think I just found her." Leshawna said.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, over there." Leshawna said.

"Is that blood?" Gwen asked.

"I think we should get the boys to check it." I said.

"Yeah, like Geoff, Trent, DJ, or Duncan." Leshawna said.

"Duncan would be great for the job but DJ would be way too scared to. I don't know about Trent or Geoff" I said.

"Okay, let's go. I'm starting to feel weird." Gwen said.

"Same." I and Leshawna said.

We walked over to the Bass cabin without a word. There were 2 cabins in one. The Bass had their own cabin and the Gophers had their own. The cabin was split in half between girls and boys. I walked up in front, and knocked the main door. Big mistake just should have knocked the boys' door. Courtney was the one to open the door.

"What do you want now, _Heather_?" She said.

God I hated her. "Get out of my way!" I yelled pushing her out of my way entering the boys' cabin.

"Hey!" She screamed after me. I could have heard Gwen and Leshawna chuckling.

I walked up to the snoring Duncan and dragged him off the bed. Duncan said, "Hey, gorgeous, I know I'm charming but you don't have to drag me off the bed, all you have to do is ask to come over to you bed."

"Ugh, you're so disgusting!" I said.

"What is going on here?" Courtney screamed.

"None of your business okay!" I screamed back.

By now everyone in the cabin was up.

"Now, get up and into your swim suit, you too Geoff!" I said. "And after you two are done meet me, Gwen, and Leshawna at the beach. Take some goggles because you will need them. I'm giving you guys only 5 minutes! Let's go!" I said getting out of there.


	15. Seeing Is Believing

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

**Duncan's POV:**

"Hey, dude what the fuck was that about? What's going on? Why do we have to change?" Geoff asked me.

"I don't know, but it better be something good." I said.

"I have no idea what that was about, were coming with you." Courtney said.

"Fine, be my guest." I said.

Me and Geoff got into out bating suits and made our way to the beach fallowed by Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Courtney, and Tyler.

_Beach_

**Duncan's POV:**

"Okay, were here, what do you want?" I asked Heather.

"Okay, you two, I need both of you to go swim over there and see what's behind all the red stuff. We might believe it might be Lindsay. So go ahead and look." Heather said.

"Why couldn't you guys do it?" I asked.

"Ugh, why would we? You expect us to get into our bathing suits and swim all the way to where a corpse might be? No way." Heather said.

"Um, I don't wanna do this anymore." Geoff said scared.

"Ugh, come on, be a man!" Heather yelled, Geoff yelped.

"Alright let's go." I said.

"Are you actually going to do this?" Courtney asked.

"Um well what does it look like?" I asked.

"Whatever, this is a bad idea." Courtney said. She would also think making out with Heather would be a bad idea but it wasn't for me.

I and Geoff swam to where the blood was.

"Are you ready to do this man?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said.

"We swam lower and lower until I noticed that Geoff was starting to freak out and start swallowing water and swimming up as if he was drowning. I swam up to see what was going on.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Dude, I saw Lindsay! She was skinned! She had no skin! It was the scariest thing I've seen in my life! I'm going back!" Geoff was freaking out. "Come with me!"

"Let me check it out." I said. I swam back down. Lower, and lower, and lower. Until I saw it. The Corpse.


	16. Break Ups and Make Outs on the Beach

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

"_Let me check it out." I said. I swam back down. Lower, and lower, and lower. Until I saw it. The Corpse._

**Duncan's POV:**

I saw it…'How can this happen?' I asked my self. I was scared for life. I swam up to get some air and swam back to the shore. Once I got back I could see Geoff vomiting. The next thing I saw was Heather walking up to me.

"Party Boy won't talk what did you see?" Heather asked.

I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Lindsay." I said.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"She was skinned." I whispered with fear in my eyes and she could feel it. She looked shocked.

"Who would do such a thing?" She asked with fear.

"I don't know, but who ever it is, is not one of us." I said.

Courtney came over to us. "What's going on here?" she said.

"Nothing." I said.

"Sure didn't look _nothing_." She said grabbing my arm "Come on, Duncan." Courtney said as Heather shot Courtney a nasty glare.

"I was talking to her, get off me." I said.

"Excuse me! What do you think you're doing? With your hands over some stranger when you clearly have a girlfriend!" Courtney screamed.

"Oh come on! It was just her shoulders and this is a tragic moment! Lindsay was murdered, I was telling her that! And you know what, I can't even stand you anymore, it's not just this! You're like this all the time! Every time I talk to a chick who is just as hot as you that you think that might be a threat to you! I understand you're jealous, but if you can't take me being a ladies man then don't take me at all!" I said storming out of there with everyone staring at me. God, what the fuck is her problem.

**Courtney's POV:**

I was so angry; it was all her fault, that slut. I screamed. "This is your entire fault! If it wasn't for you there would be no reason for that! Look at what you've done!"

"ME? You're the one that started this!" She screamed.

"If you had not made him touch you and look at you like that, I wouldn't have done that!" I screamed back.

"I didn't! HE did! Okay bitch!" Heather screamed.

"What did you call me?" I screamed.

"Oh, that, yeah I called you a bitch." She said in a calm matter that pissed me off. I growled at her and slapped her.

"Oh no you did not." She said in a matter that is usually used to scare people but it didn't work on me.

"Oh yes I did honey." I said smiling. By now everyone crowded us. And just out of no where I felt like I was about to black out. I've been attacked and nailed on the ground by that bitch. It didn't last long till she was pulled off of me by DJ and Geoff. As soon as I got up Eva and Leshawna grabbed me and dragged me into the Gophers' Cabin and Heather into the Bass. How come we didn't get to go into our own cabins?

_Bass Boy's Cabin_

**Heather's POV:**

"Ugh! Get off of me! Why the hell did you people drag me here? Let go of me!" I screamed until they dropped me on Geoff's bed.

"Heather! There is no need for you to hit back her when she hits you. Just get away from the violence, and be the adult." DJ said.

"Yeah right! Don't you for a second think I'm gonna not tear her ass up for slapping me!" I screamed.

"Whoa, what happened after I left?" Duncan asked walking up to me and sitting next to me.

"Courtney pinned the whole thing on Heather and they started to scrap until we broke it up." Geoff said,

"Uh-huh, yep that's Courtney." Duncan said.

"God, she's such a bitch! I hope that killer tears her into pieces!" I screamed.

"Heather, calm down." Noah said. I shot him a look, and he grabbed a book and started reading.

_Gopher Girls Cabin_

**Courtney's POV:**

Eva and Leshawna dropped me on Lindsay's bed, and Gwen was standing in front of me.

"Courtney, what was that? Okay, I know Heather, and she would not make Duncan do that. She happens to hate his guts. It's pretty much you're fault, you need to calm down." Gwen said to me.

"Whatever! I'm going to sleep it's too damn early." I said and went to sleep.

_The Beach_

**Duncan's POV:**

It's been a couple hours since the event, and most of the people are still sleeping the rest are at the bonfire and talking. I'm the only one on the beach. Of course. I'm just lying on the beach looking up at the sky. Until Heather came along and sat next to me and lied down.

"I can't believe you did to your precious little princess." She said.

"She's not my princess anymore. I just can't take it anymore. I don't even have feelings for her anymore." I said. Then I looked at her and I saw her wearing her sexy swim suit. I also realized the she was wet, had sand on her because she wet. But her hair wasn't wet. "Why are you wet?" I asked her.

"I swam a little while you were here looking at whatever it is you're looking at." She answered.

"Why isn't your hair wet then?" I asked.

"Because, I didn't wet my hair." She said.

"I can't believe that you out of everyone would swim in water that has a corpse in it." I said.

"There are so many things you don't know about me." She said smiling. "I may be girly, but I got just as much as balls as you." She smiled.

"Oh yeah? You got enough balls to kiss a juvie boy?" I asked.

"We'll see." She said and got on top of me and leaned down to kiss me. Her lips were so smooth and sweet. I licked them to ask for entrance in her. Didn't take long till we were tongue wrestling. I ran my hands from under her chest all the way down to where her waist stopped and I started rubbing her. She pulled my Mohawk back to deepen the kiss and messed up my hair. This lasted for about a good 5 minutes till she got off of me, panting, catching her breath. She wasn't the only one, so was I.

She turned to me and said, "I have to go" and made her way to the Gophers' Cabin. That was amazing. She was a really good kisser, and so was I. After she left I also went back to the Bass Cabin.

_Bass Boys Cabin_

**Duncan's POV:**

I came back in the cabin to see everyone sleeping except for Geoff and Noah who were reading. Well, Geoff didn't count he was _looking _at a play boy mag.

"Hey dude, how was the beach?" He asked.

"It was a'right." I said. And went to sleep just like everyone else.

_Gophers' Girl's Cabin_

**Heather's POV:**

I came into see everyone asleep except for Gwen who was either drawing in her notebook or writing in her diary. I changed into a nightgown and went to sleep as well. I was anticipating to have sweet dreams that perhaps had to do with making out with Duncan.


	17. The Bomb and Half of Us Gone

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

**Killers' POV:**

Good for the kids. Having some action in their lives before they die. I personally think that I'm wasting too much time killing them one by one. I have to do something big, fun, and something that will scare them. I grabbed my grenades and made my way.

_Bass Cabin_

**Duncan's POV:**

**BOOM! **

I woke up in shock, couldn't breathe. There were girls screaming. I feel from my bed. I got up surrounded in a cloud of smoke and my hands were covered in blood. But whose? I grabbed my shirt from the floor and covered my face. Most of the windows were broken so I decided to throw my self out of one. After me came Geoff, Bridgette DJ, and Courtney.

"We have to go back in there for them!" DJ said.

"Are you crazy? We'll all die!" Courtney said.

"Their dying in there!" DJ said.

"He's right, we have to go back!" I said going back in there. It was like hell in there, the whole place was on fire, most of them might have already died. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor, must have tripped over something or someone. Harold.

"Help me!" He tried to yell. "Please Duncan! Please!"

I picked him up bridal style and ran out of there, the last thing I heard was Courtney screaming my name and a huge explosion. Before I blacked out. By force.

**Heather's POV:**

As soon we heard the explosion all of us ran out of our cabins and ran to the Bass cabin. We were shocked by what we saw. The Bass cabin was on fire! The only ones out of the cabin were Geoff, DJ, and Courtney. Duncan wasn't out. What if he didn't make it? Just then, I saw someone running out while carrying someone else. They ran, and right after they made out of the doors of the cabin, we whole cabin exploded and the person carrying the other person jumped! I didn't even know if they made it. The next thing I heard was Courtney yell 'Duncan' in a tearful voice. Oh my god! It was him! I soon as I heard Courtney yell 'Duncan' I ran right over there. All the guys ran where the cabin exploded and dragged them out. I ran their way with Gwen. I was able to see who he was saving, it was Harold. How unexpected. The guys dragged them out of there and put them some where safe. I, Courtney, Leshawna, Gwen, Trent, DJ, Bridgette, and Geoff crowded them.

"Do either of them have a pulse?" Bridgette asked.

"Only Duncan!" Gwen said. "Harold is dead."

"I know CPR!" Bridgette said.

"Then do it, before he's gone for good!" Trent said as Bridgette tried to bring Harold back to life.

"Duncan!" Courtney said hugging him.

"Give him some space!" DJ said.

"My boyfriend could be dead!" Courtney said.

"He has a pulse; we have to let him rest!" I said.

"Oh what would you know? You're just jealous!" Courtney barked at me.

"Well, you got any better ideas?" I asked.

"C'mon, let's take him to the beach!" Geoff said.

_The Beach_

**Duncan's POV:**

I was confused as I opened my eyes. Where was I? Was I dead? What happened? The last thing remember before blacking out was that; I was carrying Harold, the cabin was on fire, I ran out of the cabin with an explosion making me jump, and Courtney yelling my name.

"He's awake!" I heard Geoff yell.

"Duncan!" I heard Courtney yell again as she smuggled me. "I was so worried! I thought you were dead!" she said.

"I'm fine." I hardly said.

"We should wash you, you're all burned." Heather said.

"I am?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah man, you look like you could be my brother." DJ said with a chuckle. "I'm just glad you lived saving Harold." He said with a smile.

"Me too man." I said.

"I guess it's not safe to even be inside out cabins anymore." Heather said. Where are we gonna be safe?" She asked.

"We could continue hiding in ya'll cabin until we find a way to get out of here." DJ said.

"Well how long could that work? What if he gets to us all by the end of this? I'm scared. "Heather said with fear in her voice.

"We're all scared Heather." I said. "I almost died today." I said.

"And by this point the killer sure isn't one of us." Heather said looking at Courtney. There was a moment of silence until I broke it.

"I'm tired of this. I have to end this." I really did, and I meant it.

"But you can't! What if something happens?" Courtney said with worry.

"We're stuck in an island with a serial killer who wants to finish us all. If we don't do something were all going to die. We're all marked for death. I'm marked for death, I got nothing to lose." I said.

"There's gotta be a way to get out of this." Heather said. "Half of us are gone, we can't all die." She said. I agreed.


	18. Plan Ruined By TNT's

_**Total Drama Island **_

_**Horror Island**_

**Heather's POV:**

I woke up to see that I was the only person in bed in the cabin. Everyone else was up, and awake, and dressed. Gwen was writing in her diary, Bridgette was just sitting in the corner like Beth. Leshawna was doing stuff to her weave or whatever. Courtney was doing her nails, surprisingly. I got up and got dressed. Right when I was almost done with my makeup, Trent came into the room.

"Um, I'm going to need you guys – girls, to meet me in the dining area." He said.

"What for?" Courtney asked.

"Something, you guys need to be there in 5 minutes." He said all seriously.

_Dining Hall_

**Trent's POV:**

Once everyone came together it was time to talk.

"Guys, who ever is doing this is not one of us. No one has the guts, or weapons. Someone is on the island. Doing this for a specific reason." I said.

"There was only one guy that we know that has been on the island. It's the killer from that one episode where Gwen almost got killed." Harold said.

"It can't be that guy because, he was totally an actor." Gwen said.

"What about the camera crew?" Bridgette asked.

"They were never even here in the first place. They left when the show was over and we were forced to stay in this dump." Duncan said.

"Then that means a killer made his way on the island." Beth said.

"Exactly, so that's why I think you should listen to me. I have a plan to take the killer out, or for us to get out of there." I said.

"And what is that, exactly?" Heather asked.

"The killer is probably in the woods, right? So, I think we should start a forest fire and use the canoes to get out of here." Trent said.

"So, you suggest that we make a campfire in the woods and spread it around to make a forest fire and then get out of here with canoes?" Heather asked me.

"Yes, I think it's a great plan." I said.

"I like it, but the forest fire part is too much, someone can definitely get caught in it while making it. And forest fires spread fast; we might not have enough time to get out of the island in time." Harold said.

"He has a point." DJ said.

"Fine, I guess we can do that." I said.

"The canoes should be in the boat house, I saw some when I was in there." Duncan said.

"Great, let's go." I said.

_Woods_

**Killer's POV:**

I acted quickly. I knew that they were going in there. I should at least take some out while I have the chance. I placed my TNT's in the place ready to blow it up into bits. This explosion would kill more; it would be worse then the other one.

_Boat House_

**Heather's POV:**

We walked up to the boat house until Geoff, DJ, Trent, and Duncan offered to get the canoes. They went in there to get them while the rest of them waited outside. DJ and Trent went in first. Right when Geoff and Duncan were about to get in there was something that shocked us all. Something that made us blow away, literally. Something that burned us and made us bleed. Something that made us all blackout. It all happened so fast, we didn't even have that much memory of it. The last thing I remember was that, I felt like I was thrown far away from where I was and that there was fire and blood and screams everywhere. Then, I was forced by my body to blackout.


	19. Another Plan, and More Cabin Drama

First things first. TODAY IS MY 13TH BIRTHDAY! :D

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

**Heather's POV:**

I woke up in a cloud of smoke. My head hurt. I brought my hand to rub my head, and then I finally realized that my head was bleeding! There was a lot of stuff going on. What happened? I didn't hear everything. I looked to my right to see Gwen crawling towards me.

"Heather! Get up; we have to get out of here! There might be another bomb!" She said.

Then I finally realized what had happened. Trent decided that we should use the boats in the boat house to get out of here. DJ and Trent entered the boat house, and right when Duncan and Geoff were at the steps, there was an explosion. I had finally remembered.

"Are we the only ones alive?" I asked.

"No, Bridgette, Courtney, and Harold are alive too!" She said.

"What about the guys that went in?" I asked worried about Duncan.

"I don't know but we have to save our selves while we still can!" Gwen said.

"Help me up!" I said, and she did.

I, Bridgette, Gwen, Leshawna, and Courtney ran to the Gopher cabin where we can hopefully be safe.

_Gopher Cabin_

**Heather's POV:**

Courtney, Bridgette, Gwen, and Leshawna were all crying about their boyfriends. Well, except Courtney she was crying about her ex, Duncan. I felt broken too but I was too cool to cry. Then, all of the sudden we all heard something hit the door and a groan. We were all scared. What if it was the killer? The door started to open slowly, scaring us all. Then we saw who it was….Duncan. I was so glad to see it was him! But what if it wasn't him…What if it was his corpse? After this thought I heard a high-pitched scream.

"ZOMBIE!" Bridgette screamed.

"I'm not a fucking zombie you bitch!" Duncan yelled back at him not lifting his head up. Yay! He wasn't dead!

"Duncan!" Courtney ran at him smuggling him again.

"Get away!" Duncan said in a muffled voice.

After his sentence something suddenly fell on Duncan. It was Geoff, or his corpse.

"Agh! What the fuck man?" Duncan said.

"Sorry dude." Geoff said.

"Geoff" Bridgette ran at him. "You're alive!"

"Bridgette!" He said. "I thought I would never see you again!"

"I will always be here, Geoff!" She said.

"Come here babe!" Geoff said before making out with Bridgette.

"Why can't you be considerate like that, huh?" Courtney asked looking at Duncan.

"I dumped you remember ex princess." Duncan said. That sentence just put a smile on my face even after the stuff that went on today.

"Ugh! As if I cared! I don't even care if you're alive! You burn to death for all I care! In hell!" She screamed with Duncan giving her thumbs up. "UGH!" she said before she turned her back on him and walked over to the bed she would be sleeping in.

Geoff and Bridgette got off of the floor and walked over to 'their' bed. "So, any idea of what we should do?" Bridgette asked.

"I think we should take this guy down." Duncan said getting up and lying down on the bunk under me.

"Isn't that too dangerous?" Gwen asked.

"Well, at least it's better then staying here and waiting to be killed." I said.

"Oh please, what would you know? I'm the CIT here." Courtney said.

"You can either do what Duncan says tomorrow, or you can stay here and wait to be murdered. Which one do you choose hun?" I said.

"Oh please, I used to be a CIT! All of you should be listening to me! We have to stay put, lockdown!" Courtney bitched.

"Okay…I'm gonna explain you this in a very clear way so you can understand. NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU BEING AN EX CIT! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MUCH TRAINING YOU FUCKING HAD! PEOPLE ARE GETTING KILLED, AND YOUR CIT EXPERIENCE DOESN'T MAKE YOU A FUCKING COP OR A MILITARY GENERAL WHO WOULD SERIOUSLY KNOW WHAT THE FUCK TO DO AT A SITUATION LIKE THIS! THE ONLY TRAINING YOU EVER HAD WAS HOW TO DEAL WITH KIDS WHO GO TO CAMP AND BE A GOOD CONSULOR, NOT HOW TO HANDLE MURDER! SO IF YOU CAN FINALLY SEE YOU'RE FUCKING SELF AND STOP BEING A COMPLETE BITCH AND TRY NOT TO GET YOUR SELF GET KILLED OK!" I screamed my ass off.

"OH, LOOK AT WHOSE CALLING ME A BITCH? YOU THE ONE WHO'S THE MINUPLUTIVE BITCH HERE! WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT YOUR SELF AND REALIZE THE TYPE OF BITCH YOU ARE!" She screamed back.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT BEING A PAIN IN THE ASS AT A TIME THIS SERIOUS!" I screamed.

"OH PLEASE! YOU KNOW WHAT? I NEED TO CONGRADULATE YOU! YOU'RE A BETTER ACTRESS THEN I THOUGHT YOU'RE PROBABLY THE ONE WHO IS BEHIND ALL OF THIS! DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW YOU? I'M NOT RETARDED HEATHER! YOU'RE PROBABLY IN AN ALLIENCE WITH WHOEVER IS DOING THIS!" She accused me.

"YOU SAY YOU'RE NOT RETARTED COURTNEY, BUT DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STUPID THAT SHIT SOUNDED! EVEN IF I WAS IN AN ALLIENCE WITH WHOEVER MIGHT BE DOING THIS, WHY WOULD I BE ALMOST KILLED! DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THAT FOR A FUCKING SECOND, I WOULDN'T RISK MY LIFE FOR ANYONE I HATE, SO THEY WOULD DIE!" I screamed.

"I BET THIS IS ALL AN ACT OF YOUR'S!" She said.

"OH PLEASE COURTNEY! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME! SO WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP BLAMING SHIT ON PEOPLE, KAY BITCH?" I screamed.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A BITCH, YOU –!" Courtney was cut off by Duncan's yell.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled. "THIS IS RIDICULOUS! IT'S OBVIOUS THE KILLER IS NOT ONE OF US!"

"Yeah, dudettes, so can y'all like please chill." Geoff tried to calm us down with sweet talk.

"Whatever." I said.

"We got a big day tomorrow. It's getting late we should go to sleep." Duncan suggested.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" Gwen asked.

"Of course, I am. You think I wanna die at 16?" He asked.

"No, of course not, but I think it's all a little extreme." Gwen said.

"I'll explain it all tomorrow." He said.


	20. List 2 And Action On The Beach

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

**Gwen's POV:**

I couldn't sleep tonight, even though I needed the most sleep I can get. I was so depressed. I wish I had Trent to hold. Actually, if I see the killer, I'm not going to run, I will attack. He killed my Trent. I reached out my hand to go under my bed to get my journal and place my book light on top of the page. I thought I should record all of this, just incase anyone ever finds it and if were all dead.

_Beth – Died by the TNT's that were hidden in the boat house._

_Bridgette – Thank god she's still alive._

_Cody – Died the same way Beth did. I guess some people can't take an explosion._

_Courtney – Still alive._

_DJ – Died along with Trent._

_Duncan – I'm glad he survived._

_Eva – Died by the grenade thrown into the bass cabin._

_Ezekiel – The first one to die, got shot._

_Geoff – Survived with Duncan._

_Me – Gwen; yes I'm still alive._

_Harold – Died by the explosion that happened in the boat house._

_Heather – We're actually staring to get along. She's alive._

_Izzy – Raped, and got her head cut off. Eww._

_Justin – Killed by the grenade thrown into the bass cabin._

_Katie –Same as Justin._

_Leshawna – Still alive thank god._

_Lindsay – Killed by an unknown reason, but we do know she was skinned._

_Noah – Killed by the explosion in the boat house._

_Owen – Same as Noah._

_Sadie – Same as Katie._

_Trent – Killed by the TNT's in the boat house. I wish he had not died so he would be here to cuddle me and kill my loneliness. I love you Trent._

_Tyler – Death caused by the grenade thrown into the bass cabin._

_Chris and Chef – Shot at the dock._

I finished my list; I think it's an important thing to keep track of what's going on at a time like this. I placed my journal under my bed again and curled up within my sheet and tried to sleep.

_30 Minutes Later_

**Heather's POV:**

I was woken up to a shock, when I was woken up I thought he was the killer, he covered my mouth with his man hands and turned my face towards him. Oh, it was just him, Duncan.

"What do you want?" I whispered trying to keep quiet.

"Walk out with me." He whispered back.

I got out of my covers with out responding, and only wearing a shirt that showed my belly a little and my panties. I walked out of my bed and he held out the door for me and walked me to the beach. Once we got there I had to ask.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Well, I just wanted to talk. I know this is going to be _very _dangerous, and I just wanted to talk to you before we risk our lives." Duncan said.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" I asked lying on the sand.

"Not really talk, well maybe talk but that's not what I was hoping for." He said placing his hand on my waist. It made me laugh.

"Boys, guys, gentleman, male, they are all the same. It's the only thing they want. So this is what you brought me here for?" I asked.

"Heather, don't say that. You know I have feelings for you." He said lying next to me. "I just wanna show them before we might die." He said.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing. I know what you're doing very clearly. First of all Duncan you don't even know me." I said making a very good point. He didn't reply to this. He just got closer and then he kissed me again. It's not like I didn't want it either. I kissed him back. He turned and had me on top of him. He placed his hands on my waist and had his hands go up my shirt. I placed my hands down where his zipper was. I unbuttoned his button, and unzipped his zipper. He brought his hands where my breast were and rubbed gently. I got off of him and took my shirt off while he took off his pants. He turned to me and was on top of me in an instant. He took of his shirt and kissed me back. He pulled down my panties and I threw them off. He leaned closer to me and started kissing me from cheek down. He was such a good lover. His hands were everywhere. He pulled his boxers down and started. God damn it, he was big. I tried not to be loud, what if someone saw or heard us? What if the killer saw or heard us? Finally after he kissed me a couple more times he got off of me. I was pissed but it felt good. He was really good, but the fact that he didn't wear a condom pissed me off.

"Well queen bee, ready to give me a blow job?" He asked all proud.

"What? No! Are you insane? I can't believe I even let you do that to me?" I said.

"Well, you didn't fight, you gave in completely." He said.

"That's because I enjoyed it. But what if someone saw us?" I said. "We'd be ruined!"

"Relax; it's not that big of a deal, everyone is sleeping like a baby." He said carelessly while I was getting dressed.

"Well, forget the camper's, what if the killer saw us?" I said panicked.

"Even serial killers need their sleep babe." He said smiling and getting dressed.

"Ugh, I'm still worried." I said.

"Come on, let's head back." He said lending me a hand. I grabbed his hand and let him pull me up. After I was up he kissed me passionately. "Come with me tomorrow, I'll make sure nothing happens. After this we could just run away." He said kissing me.

"You're crazy; we don't need to run away." I said smiling and kissing back.

"I don't care, I wanna be alone with you, I don't want any other guy to look at you the way I do." He said.

"Oh so you're the jealous type, huh?" I said.

"Jealous enough to be a good lover, don't worry I'm not that out of control, I would only injure a guy if he tried to make a move on you or something, not if he was checking you out, I couldn't blame him." He said with a chuckle and kissing me again.

"I don't like it here, let's go." I said, and we made our way to the cabin. Once we were by the door something came to mind.

"Duncan? What if someone is awake and they see us?" I asked.

"Then we should go from the boys door and sneak our way to our beds, you go first, so it doesn't look like we were up to something." He said.

"You're full of great ideas." I said smiling. Then he kissed me again.

He went and opened the door first. I heard some talking.

"Hey dude, what are you doing?" Geoff asked.

"Oh, nothing just had to go to the bathroom." He said. "So, you were sleeping with Bridgette, huh?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, we thought it might be our last night, and we wanted to remember it. Savor, you know." He said.

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean." Duncan said.

"So are you planning on laying Courtney?" Geoff asked.

"Nah, she's not my girl anymore, and I don't care, I'm not going to die anyways so it's all good." Duncan said.

"Oh okay, well good night man." Geoff said.

"Good night." Duncan said, exiting the cabin and closing the door. He kissed me again passionately, and whispered, "I'm going to run away with you my love, no matter what you say." And then he winked. It was so sweet. He opened the door again and entered the cabin, but again turned around and blew me a kiss and I did the same. Then he mouthed me 'Good night' and closed the door. I figured out what I must do, I entered the cabin from the girls' side, and by the time I came in, Duncan was already pretending to be asleep.

"You were out?" Leshawna whispered.

"Um, yeah had to use the bathroom." I lied.

"Oh, woke me up opening the door there." She said falling back to sleep.

"I climbed up the bunk bed and went to sleep soon after.


	21. The Day

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

**Duncan's POV:**

I woke up around 7:30. I was the only one up.

"Wake up!" I yelled loud enough to wake them up.

"I'm up!" Geoff yelled alarmed.

"What the fuck? What time is it?" Heather screamed.

"About 7:30, we're handling this thing today, so everybody, get up and I will explain the plan." I said.

"You're serious?" Gwen asked.

"For fucks sake, Gwen, yes!" I yelled.

"Okay, no need to yell big guy." She said.

"Now that everyone is up and awake. Here's the plan. We split up into 3 groups, and go everywhere through out the island and search for this guy or chick. We get the knives from Chef's kitchen and search for him or her. If we find where he stays we get his weapons to use it against him. If we see him or her we make a run for it, if it's too late to run, call for help or try to finish him off, make sure he doesn't see you, worst case scenario; run at him with your weapon. Everybody clear?" I explained them all.

"Duncan, your idea is just so stupid; it's an absolute death trap." Courtney said.

"It's at least better then nothing; you wanna just sit here and wait till we're bombed then be my guest." Heather said.

"I don't care, it's too dangerous, and I'm staying here!" Courtney said.

"Fine, can't say we tried." Heather said uncaringly.

"Anyways, come on, we have to leave." I said.

"Can we go to the bathrooms first?" Bridgette asked. "I need to go."

"Yeah, we need to get dressed, we have to eat, brush our teeth, I need to shower, makeup, you know." Heather said.

"Fine. 30 minutes, get ready, eat, and then we're leaving." I said.

"Good enough." Heather said.

_Girls' Bathroom_

**Gwen's POV:**

I couldn't believe Duncan. Wasn't he even afraid? Or maybe he was braver then I thought. I know I wasn't, but I had to do it. I also wondered why Duncan was acting so strange against Courtney, I know he dumped her, but all this strangeness on her started to happen the night when Heather left the cabin after Courtney started pinning Ezekiel's death on her. It was obvious that Duncan had the hots for Heather this whole time, but maybe it's more than just being attractive. I knew Heather didn't like Duncan from the start, so he must be the one who's hitting on her. He's giving all the signs. Even thought Heather is or was a complete bitch, she does seem nicer since this whole thing started. What had changed? I think I should talk to her before Courtney gets out of the shower and since Heather is already took a shower, got dressed and was now doing her makeup.

"Heather." I asked nervously, "I can't believe that I'm asking you this, but I think at least if I am to die, I shouldn't die wondering, even though it's none of my business. Do you and Duncan…have a thing?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" She barked at me.

"Wow, you're actually acting nicer to that then I thought you would." I said.

"You know Gwen; I have a nice side too. I just choose not to show it, because being nice isn't what would make me win this. It's all a strategy. I didn't come here to make friends. I can be nice too…sometimes. But now that things have gotten a lot more serious and it's a matter of life and death, I choose to be nice because it would be heartbreak to see the people I treated like shit to die without me ever being nice to them or apologizing. And to answer your question…it's none of your business." She said.

"Heather, maybe you're not gonna make through this. Wouldn't you at least want to open up before you know this might be your only chance?" I said.

"What? He came on to me!" She barked. I knew it and smiled.

"Make sure no one knows of this talk." She said all serious.

"Promise." I said smiling. It was pretty funny, even though back when I used to hate her, I did think that they would make a good couple. Hmm.


	22. It Just Wasn't Meant To Be With Us

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

**Courtney's POV:**

I was not too hot about Duncan's idea, not one bit. If they left they would surely die. I mean, how are they spouse to survive when they see the killer? He has weapons and we don't. Knifes can't possibly do much. What are they going to do, throw punches and shit? I know Duncan dumped me but my heart still pounds for him. I don't want him to die.

I walked out of the cabin to see Duncan smoking outside.

"Duncan, please…Don't do this." I said begging. "There are other ways, I'm sure. Please. I've witnessed enough death in the past week or two, but I don't think I can still stand your death. I love you Duncan. Please, don't make me mourn for you for the rest of my days. I can't take your death. It would be too much, Duncan. Believe it or not, even though you're over me, and probably interested in Heather, I still love you." I said as he looked at me in a confused matter.

"Courtney, don't think I never had feelings for you, I still do have some but, I'm just over you, and I want you to move on as well. This wasn't real, for me. I'm sorry if I broke your heart but I just want you to know, you deserve better than me – you truly do. Please don't make this harder than it has to be." He said. It broke my heart more than ever. He was lying. He dumped me so he could be with Heather. I saw them walking to the beach last night and nothing more, thus she cried herself to sleep.

"I…I understand." I said feeling my eyes water as I walked up to him and kissed him gently on the lips making him flinch. "Goodbye Duncan." I said with a broken voice as I turned around and walked back to the cabin. I could still feel his eyes on me. Half way I turned around and announced. "Duncan. I'm not going to be joining you guys today. Farewell…" I said with a tear falling down my face. I was right, he was looking at me because once I turned around he was already turned around facing me.

**Duncan's POV:**

I was shocked by Courtney's performance. I was sorry. Sorry for using her. I never thought I could hurt her so much. I lied. I did love her, but my love for Heather was stronger. I needed Heather more. But I couldn't just leave Courtney to cry herself to death because of me breaking her sensitive sweet little heart. I had to do something. If she was to die I didn't want to be guilty and making her die with a broken heart, I wanted to fix it. I wanted her to understand that I was not worth loving after all I've done. But I can't let dear Heather know that. I loved her and all I wanted back was love in return. But first I had to fix Courtney's heart. But not filling it with love, I shall be gentle but not loving. I will love her as a friend but nothing more. We had something; therefore it's hard to hate her. But all of that's buried. I just wish we can be friends. I hope she finds someone and me being with Heather doesn't hurt her.

I threw my cigarette on the ground and crushed it making my way to the cabin. I opened the door gently and saw Courtney lying down. I heard some crying coming from her. I walked quietly and sat down on the bed she was sitting. I placed my hand on her arm rubbed it gently. By now she realized that it was me.

"It's okay. Courtney please. "You know this wasn't real. We need to end this now before it gets more serious." I said.

"What are you saying Duncan?" So what if this wasn't real. Doesn't mean it has to end like this." She said. "You're doing this on purpose so you can be with Heather!"

"It has nothing to do with her Courtney!" I said. God damn, she must be a mind reader."I want this to end before it gets worse! If one of us is to die, it would be better if we end it before one of us does die. Think about it Courtney." I tried saying as gently as I could.

"You're not fooling anyone Duncan! I know what you and Heather did last night! You two walked out to the beach to do…Whatever! But what you don't know what I did after I saw you too walking to the beach! I cried myself to sleep. I don't know what you did with her, but you should know I don't care!" she screamed.

"Good! This just will make it easier not to mourn after your death! I won't! I just wasn't meant to be with us Courtney, don't beat yourself over it no matter how much of your fault it might be! " I yelled getting the hell out of there. I never understood what I saw in her. Big mistake.


	23. 2 Down 4 More To Go

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

**Duncan's POV:**

I left the cabin, angry and made my way to where all the campers were.

_Dining Hall_

**Duncan's POV:**

"Okay, Courtney won't be joining us today, so that means there is an even number of us." I said.

"Why is she staying back man?" Geoff asked.

"Because she volunteered to stay back just in case the killer comes to the cabin. She knows what to do." I lied. Heather gave me a look, she knew I was lying. Damn, I always got the smart ones didn't I?

"Can you explain the plan again?" Gwen asked.

"We partner up and search the island for the killer, once we find him and he sees us, we run so he fallows us and once we get to the camp fire we trap him in the trap that I set up last night.

"Sounds cool bro, but I'm still a bit scared." Geoff said. "I mean, what if he catches one of us and kills us?"

Smart question. "Geoff, please just trust in yourself, I believe you could do this. Besides we have weapons too. If he comes too close we could always stab him." I said.

"Duncan, nice idea but, only you can just walk up to someone and kill them. I can never do such a thing. I know about karma, sins, and feeling guilty and I wouldn't want to go through with it." Bridgette said.

"Well, Bridgette, maybe you're not going to run into him. And besides, he has killed a shit load of us! He deserves to die!" I said.

"He's right; it's either him, or us." Heather said. I was glad someone actually agreed with me. Someone, as in Heather.

"Well, what are we waiting here for; let's go kill some white boy butt!" Leshawna said.

"Interesting." Heather said narrowing Leshawna.

_The Woods_

**Heather's POV:**

I and Duncan were partners to go look for the killer. Something about last night…Just didn't feel right, I wasn't spouse to let him seduce me like that. Today, I saw Courtney walk up to him and I don't know what they were talking about but I'm sure it was about _them._ I don't know why he did that last night. Was it all about what he wanted like every other guy? And him being sweet, and saying he wants to run away with me. I bet he was just playing with me. But what if he wasn't? Ugh, I don't want to think about what if's now! We have a killer to destroy for god's sake!

"So, what are you thinking about babe?" Duncan asked me interrupting my thought.

"Duncan…I don't want to talk now. Last night just had me thinking. It wasn't right. Not right at all." I said.

"What are you talking about? You're Heather." Duncan said.

"I'm the Heather you know for the game. This is real life now. I can't believe I did that last night!" I said.

"Heather, I told you I and Courtney are over!" Duncan said.

"Well, I know she still loves you." I said.

It doesn't matter anymore. We're over. We talked today, and we have nothing holding us together anymore. I don't wanna be with her anymore! I want you!" Duncan said.

"What makes you so sure? You don't even know me that well." I said.

"This." He said walking up to me and landing a gentle kiss on my lips. I could feel his lips on my moving slowly. He pulled away and caught me with my mouth open and stuck this tongue in me. We stood there swapping spit until he pulled away again. "And I know I don't know you like I should to love you, but I want to get to know you more."

"I guess that's something." I said quietly as he smiled at me.

_The Cliff_

**Geoff's POV:**

"Well, Bridge, were finally up here." I said when we finally finished climbing up the Cliff where the first challenge was taken.

"The view sure is nice here." She said.

"Bridge, are you scared? Like, what if we don't make it alive?" I asked.

"Of course I am. But I really hope we get out of here." She said crouching next to me.

"I hope so too babe. But what are we gonna do if we see the killer now?" I asked.

"You don't think this is a safe place to stay?" Bridge asked.

"Remember what Duncan said? We see him, and then we turn around and run to where he set the trap. This is way too far away from the trap. I'm really having second thoughts about this place." I said.

"Or we can stab him, but then again, I spouse you're right let's head back to the woods." Bridgette said getting up and turning around. But she stopped right when she turned around. I got up to look at what she was looking at.

**Killer's POV:**

I looked at the two teens with hungry eyes. Hungry to kill. They looked at me terrified as I walked slowly towards them. While walking I noticed Bridgette reaching in her pocket for something.

"Geoff was right. This is a bad place to stay isn't it Bridgette." I said.

"Stay away! I'm warning you!" She said trying to sound brave.

"Ooh, I'm so scared, help me, help me!" I mimicked. "You know what's weird Geoff? It's like Bridgette's being the brave one, like a man." I said smiling.

I walked closer to the both of them and reaced for the gun in my pocket. I pulled it out and landed it on Geoff's chest.

"Any last words?" I said as I pulled the hammer of the gun down and placed my hand on the trigger.

Then, all of the sudden, I felt something sharp on my chest. I let out a yell as I also heard a yelp coming from Bridgette. She had stabbed my chest with a knife!

I dropped my gun a grabed Bridgette's shoulders with both hands and pulled her closer to the edge of the cliff as Geoff ran away.

I let go of her for a second and pulled the knife off of my chest. It was a small knife so I didn't bleed much. I threw the knife at the floor and grabbed Bridgettes shoulders again as she shut her eyes closed and let out a small yelp. I walked closer to the edge with Bridgette while she grabbed on my shirt tightly. I let go of her shoulders and grabbed her on the waist and tried to get her to let go of me as she screamed 'no'. I finally got her hands of me and threw her off the clift.

Finally, relief. I walked back over to my gun. I grabbed it and ran out of there to find Geoff.

It didn't take long. He must have been a slow runner. Huh, ofcourse he was. I nearly cought up to him. He didn't even realize that I was behind him! Great!

I stopped and raised my run, pulled the hammer down again and pulled the trigger.

That's it, he was done too. Easy as hell, 2 down and 4 more to go.


	24. Travis

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

**Killer's POV:**

Excellent. 2 down and 4 more to go. Bridgette and Geoff are taken care of, and now I only have Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, and Courtney to kill. Duncan…I'll worry about him later. There is nothing he can do to harm me. He had it coming. After I'm done with the 4 girls, I have a little plan for bad boy Duncan. First I'll beat him, and then I'll bury him alive to die. Perfect, I had it all planned out. That'll show Duncan to mess with me. I always hold a grudge. I know he still has feelings for Courtney so her death will be extra painful, and extra fun for me. Oh, I can't wait to get to Heather! She's the one he loves, it'll really hurt him. But killing Duncan now that's the best part!

_Cabin_

**Courtney's POV:**

I was lying down in the bed while I heard the door knob turn, which got me to stand up. I wondered who it was. I heard loud footsteps coming my way. I saw a big shadow getting smaller as he came closer to me. I put my head down, and when he was in front of me I looked up just a little where I saw his shoes, I raised my head higher, and he had long legs, no not Duncan. Wait, not Duncan? I raised my head all the way and saw him. I didn't know who he was. I started to get scared what if he was the killer? He had dark short hair and sharp green eyes. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt covered in…blood. Oh my god….

"Hello Courtney." He said in a deep mysterious voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Travis." He replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm an old friend of Duncan's." He said walking closer to me. "We met in jail. He got out before me. Hah, the only reason that kid was in jail in the first place was because of his happy nude year stunt. I was in there because I killed my ex girlfriend. She cheated on me with some guy. It's pretty much like an OJ Simpson thing if you think about it." He said with a laugh in the end of his sentence. He sat next to me in the bed, I tried to move away but he gave me a murderous look which made me stop. "After I got out, I found that he had joined a gang. I've been in that very same gang; the gang members knew me and wanted me dead after I left the gang. Duncan was the new guy so he had to be the one to kill me. He tried, he had me cornered in an alley all by himself, he shot but he missed many times. I thing between me and the gang, that's a secret, but when I found out they wanted me dead I was the one that killed them. But I never got to Duncan. He is the last piece of the puzzle. I couldn't believe he would try to kill me like that. Thought he was a real friend, but no. So now, I'm getting back at him." He said.

"You mean…You were the one who killed everyone?" I asked with fear on the tip of my tongue.

"Yes." He said in that deep mysterious voice of his again, this time venom filled the single word.

I got up fast enough to get away from him, but he caught me up, grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the wall, where he had me captured.

"Let go of me!" I screamed.

"Not without killing you first sweetheart." He said with a fake smile running across his face.

"Why are you doing this?" I screamed. "Duncan is the one you want, not us!"

"Duncan! That's true he is the one I want. But! I am not going to kill him, without making his last days _miserable _as _hell_!" His voice filled the room, he yelled so loud."

"I-I understand he hurt you - you, but you don't have to do this…" I said quietly nearly crying.

"Yes I do Courtney. Very much." He said.

"I don't deserve to die like this! I'm better than this!" I screamed.

"Oh, who do you consider yourself Courtney? That old lady from Titanic who died at age 100-whatever dying in the comfort of her warm bed, and her soul went back to Titanic! Except in yours would probably get back to this god for sakes camp and making out with Duncan at the dock and having everybody with you guys – except for Heather because you hate her _so fucking much_!" He yelled at me. "News flash Courtney – you're not that special!"

How dare he talk to me like that? "How dare you talk to me like that?" I said.

"Watch it Courtney! Your life is in my hands!" He yelled. He reached in his pocket and took out a butcher knife. "Now, sweetheart, just shut up and let me slit your throat so you can die, and wouldn't feel _any _pain when I cut you into pieces and place your pieces on Duncan's bed and write a heart breaking note. No matter how much the guy told Heather he loved her, I know he still loves you."

"You're a psycho! And, I knew it! I knew Heather had something to do with this! I knew it, I knew it!" I screamed.

He laughed, his hand still tight on my neck. "You're too good to die, but sadly-"He said laying a kiss on my neck "I have to do it." He said seductively.

I tried to pull away. "Let go off me!" I yelled.

He raised his gaze to meet my eyes as he also raised the butcher knife to touch my neck. I felt the sharpness of it.

"Please…Don't do this." I said

"I've killed 19 people in the past week, what makes you think I won't kill you?" He asked.

"I'll help you kill Heather." I said.

"I don't need help." He said tightening his grip on my neck making me try to catch my breath.

"Please don't kill me! I'll do anything Travis!" I begged.

He looked at me with a disgusted look. "I don't like brunette dark skinned babes, I like red heads." He said smiling.

"So it was true. Not only killed Izzy, you also raped her!" I said.

"Well, it started out as rape, but you'll ask her if it counted as rape to her when you see her in the other side. I don't think it did count as rape, I mean which rape victim would give you a blow job when you didn't even want one? Meeh, it was good though." He said. "Oh and I also like blondes too, made out with Lindsay." A smile ran across his face, "Good kisser but I've kissed better."

"You're a monster!" I screamed.

"Remember what I said Courtney? Your life is in my hands, watch it Court." He said.

"You don't have to kill me." I said.

"Yes I do, it would be really hard on Duncan." He said with a chuckle.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He leaned in closer to whisper in my ear, "I want you_dead._"

"I'll do anything Travis, please don't kill me, I'll kill anyone, I'll do anything." I said.

"Ahh, what the hell, it's been 'bout a week." He said throwing me on a bed ready to take an advantage of me. "One more thing, when you said you would kill Heather…Yeah, thinking back, I want that done, okay?" I gave a light nod. "Good."


	25. No One Would Know

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

**Heather's POV:**

Duncan and I are still walking in the woods. There is no sign of anyone. There was silence between us until he broke that silence.

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a wiz okay." He said.

"Yeah, okay." I said not making eye contact just looking down keeping watch for anyone.

I was so nervous. I don't know how I fell in love with him in the past couple of days, but I know I am. I just don't know how this is gonna work out. I want to be with him, but there is just something and I don't know what it is. Is it because Courtney is still after him? I don't know what it is, god help me.

Then all the sudden something or someone just tackled me to the ground. I turned around and was in shock after I saw who was on top of me.

"Courtney?"

"Who did you think?"

"All this time, you were blaming me for everyone's death. It was you!"

"I'm not the murderer here Heather. But I will be the one to kill you." She said showing the knife she was hiding behind her back. She tried to stab me but I was too fast. I rolled over and now I was on top of her.

"Well then, if you're not the killer then who is?" I asked.

"That's none of your business, Heather Feather." She said.

"I believe it is." I said grabbing the knife from her almost cutting her.

"You stole him from me and now, you're gonna pay!" She said.

I got off of her and tossed the knife aside.

"If you're going to kill me, then kill me without a weapon that is if you can." I said.

She ran at like she was crazy, she tackled me to a tree. I grabbed her hair dragged her down. She screamed and kicked, I pounded her face with punches will she was uncontious. Shit, no one was gonna kill me!

I dragged her unconscious body behind a tree and fast walked out of there calling for Duncan. He wasn't that far away but I doubt he heard anything.

"What's up babe?" He asked confused.

"Nothing, let's just get out of here." I said.

"Okay, sure." He replied.

We walked away as nothing happened, no would know.


	26. The Lethal Chase

_**Total Drama Island**_

_**Horror Island**_

**Courtney's POV:**

I wake up feeling pain on my face, my arm my legs. I slowly stand up, it hurts but I was capable of doing it. I stood there looking around; there was no sign of anyone. I let her get away but I'm not giving up yet, she stole Duncan from me and she will pay, no matter what it takes.

_Woods with Leshawna and Gwen_

**Gwen's POV:**

Leshawna and I are walking around the beach; we walked all day and still nothing. We haven't seen anyone or heard anything, except for a couple faint sounds. Were tired, hungry and ready to give up. I don't even see the point in this, running into a serial killer and trying to out run him to a trap, or attack him with knifes? This guy has guns and other weapons, wasn't Duncan thinking of this? I sigh, thinking of what could be if we see him – I'm scared.

"Girl, don't you think it's time we gave up, I mean what if the serial killer left the island? Or even worse, what if he's out there looking for us, this guy is dangerous, we gotta do something before he gets to us." Leshawna said sitting on the ground.

"I don't know Leshawna but I'm ready to give up. What if there is no killer? What if it is one of us? What if Courtney was right? What if Heather really is the one behind all of this? Or what if it is Duncan?" I say.

"What if this, what if that, we need real things Gwen, but I'm not really sure of any of those things either."

"Hey Ladies, if you're really looking for the real answers, I can answer them for you." We hear someone say. It's a guy's voice. I have never been more terrified in my life, this is really it. We both slowly turn our heads as we hear a gun cock; we see it's pointed at us, being held by a muscular blonde boy who's probably around their early 20's. He smirks at us.

"Who are you?" Leshawna asks.

"Here's a little hint for ya." He says pulling the trigger of the gun and firing it to Leshawna but missing her. Leshawna get up and runs behind me. I run away from her going the opposite way trying to run to where the trap is hoping he would chase me so he could get caught, but he doesn't; instead he holds his gun up, smirking and walking towards Leshawna. She's frozen.

"It doesn't matter who I am, point is you're gonna die." He says smirking and throwing out an evil laugh. He pulls the trigger multiple times trying to shoot Leshawna but keeps missing since Leshawna is practically running in around everywhere.

He pulls the trigger again and again but this time, he's out of ammo. I hear him say 'SHIT!' under his breath. He drops the gun and starts running towards Leshawna fallowing her to the woods. I run the opposite way into the woods in hopes of finding Heather & Duncan or Geoff & Bridgette.

_The Woods with Heather and Duncan_

**Duncan's POV:**

Heather and I were walking through the woods, pretty close to the camp ground, when suddenly we heard multiple gun shots coming from near the beach. We ran closer and closer to the camp ground; we speed up when we saw Gwen running towards us, there must have been something wrong.

"Gwen! What's wrong? What happened? Why are you crying – Answer me!" I demand.

"I – I – I – Me and Le – Le – Shawna – We - s – s – s – There – He's – " Gwen tried to talk but couldn't talk over hear tears, she was having the panic of her life.

"What did you see? Who is he?" Heather asked.

"Me and Leshawna were at the beach and suddenly came behind us and started shooting at Leshawna, he ignored me, I ran to where the trap was but he wouldn't fallow me but he tried to shoot Leshawna but he kept missing, and – and he ran out of ammo and he dropped his gun and chased Leshawna into the woods." She explained though her tears.

"Where are they now? Are they close?" Heather asked panicked.

"N – No, but we have to get out of here!" She said.

"There is no way to get out of here, we have to help Leshawna!" I said.

"Are you crazy? He probably already has her by now!" Heather said.

"Well, even she is dead, that still means we can find the guy before it's too late and finish him off, he's out of ammo for his gun and doesn't have the gun with him, maybe I can take him out." I say.

"Duncan!" Heather yells holding on to my hands with watery eyes.

"I'll be back soon I promise, me and Gwen are gonna catch him and finish him, you stay here, if you see him, you know what to do." I looked at her and smiled. "Come on Gwen take me where they are."

"Okay, but we have to hurry up!" She said running away to them.

I turn back to Heather and say, "I'll be back soon I promise, I love you." I kiss her on the lips and turn back and start running after Gwen.

I hear hey say "But – "she was cut off when I turned back and looked at her in the eyes, she just nodded.

"DUNCAN!" I hear Gwen yell, I turn back and run to her, and we make our way to Leshawna.


End file.
